thomas_new_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Emily to the Rescue
Plot One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to Tidmouth Sheds. He had bad news for Emily. “Emily, I have bad news,” he said. “What is it, Sir?” Emily asked. “All the remaining Stirling Singles on the mainland are being scrapped and replaced with diesels,” Sir Topham Hatt said gravely. “Sir, that's horrible!” Emily exclaimed. “Despicable!” said Henry. “Disgusting!” added James. “Disgraceful!” finished Gordon. The other engines murmured in agreement. “Ahem!” said Sir Topham Hatt. All the engines went silent.“Anyway, I managed to purchase 2 Stirlings from the Bluebell Railway before they would have been sent to the Other Railway and they are arriving at Brendam Docks today. You are to pick them up from the Docks and show them around the Island. There will be a welcome Party for them at the Wharf at teatime. You mustn't be late.” “Yes, Sir. Thank you, Sir. I won't, Sir,” replied Emily and she left .When Emily arrived at the Docks, Cranky was unloading the 2nd of the 2 engines from the boat. The 1st engine was dark blue in color, about the same color as Sir Handel, and the 2nd was a light purple, about the same color as Rosie. “Hello, my name is Brady,” the blue engine said to Cranky. “And I'm Olivia,” said the purple engine. “I'm Cranky,” he replied. “And I'm Salty, me harteys,” said Salty, “Welcome to Sodor.” “Thank you Salty,” said Brady. Then, he saw Emily. “Emily?' he said. “Brady? Olivia? You're the 2 Stirlings that Sir Topham Hatt bought from the Bluebell Railway?” Emily replied. “Yep,” said Olivia. “But, what happened to Kylie and Benjamin?” Emily asked. “They were...they were...scrapped,” Brady stuttered. “Actually,” Olivia corrected, “Kylie wasn't scrapped, she ran away before they could send her to the Other Railway, but I fear she ended up there, anyway.” “Oh,” Emily replied sadly, “Well, I've got a lot to show you, so we better go.” “Okay, goodbye Salty. Goodbye Cranky,” said Brady. “Bye, guys,” said Olivia. “Goodbye, me harteys,” said Salty. First, Emily showed them Whiff's Waste Dump, then the Sodor Steamworks, then Ffarquar Quarry, and finally, Emily showed them Knapford Station, then she took them to Knapford Yard. Stepney, Donald, Douglas, Oliver, and Toad were there. “Hi, guys,” Emily said. “Hello, Emily. What are you doing here?” asked Oliver. “I'm showing the new engines around the Island,” she replied. “Where are they?” Stepney asked. “What do you mean?” she replied. “He means that there’s noone behind you,” said Donald. “I don't know where they could have gone,” Emily said, “We were only at Knapford Station a few minutes ago.” Then, Brady and Olivia pulled up. “Sorry about that, Emily,” Olivia apologized, “I ran out of coal and Brady had to shunt me to the coal hopper.” “Brady? Olivia?” said Stepney .“Stepney?” Brady replied, “What are you doing here?” “Sir Topham Hatt bought me, so I wouldn't get scrapped,” Stepney replied, “What are you doing here?” “We're here for the same reasons as you,” Brady replied. “Wait, you guys know Stepney?” said Emily. “Yep. We were sent to the Bluebell Railway, not long after you came here,” Olivia replied. “Not to change the subject or anything, but, where's Kylie?” Stepney asked. “She ran away,” replied Olivia. “But, we fear she ended up on the Other Railway, anyway,” finished Brady. “Though that is a highly likely possibility, we can't be sure,” Stepney replied. “Oh, scrap,” said Emily. “What?” replied Brady. “We're going to be late for your welcome party at the Transfer Yard,” Emily replied. “We better be leaving then,” said Douglas. “Let's go,” agreed Oliver. So they did. They all went as fast as their wheels could carry them. Their boilers were bubbling and their pistons were pumping, and by the time they finally got there, their faces were as red as James' paintwork.When they got there, they were greeted by many smiling faces. “Hello, everybody,” said Emily, “I'd like you all to meet my old friends Brady and Olivia.” “Welcome to Sodor!” said Percy. “Yes, welcome to the Island,” added BoCo. “Thanks,” said Brady .Later in the party, Emily, Brady, Olivia, Stepney, Douglas, and Rusty met to talk. “We're going to the Other Railway,” Emily began. “Tonight,” added Olivia. “To save our friend Kylie,” finished Brady. “Can you guys go with us?” asked Emily. “No way,” said Douglas, “Only diesels go there now.” “I can show you the way but that's about it,” said Rusty. “That would be great,” said Olivia, “Thank you Rusty.” “You’re welcome,” said Rusty. So, after the party, they set off. When they got to the Other Railway, all they saw were diesels and frieght cars. "Come on," Rusty whispered, "Let's go find your friend." They looked all around the scrapyard and finally they found Kylie. Then, they brought her to the North Western Railway and took her to the Steamworks where Victor fixed her and gave her a new coat of bright pink paint and now, Kylie, Brady, and Olivia live at Knapford Sheds with Arthur, Murdoch, Rosie and Salty. Characters *Emily * Brady * Kylie * Olivia * Sir Topham Hatt * Stepney * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Toad * Rusty * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * BoCo * Thomas (cameo) * Edward (cameo) * Diesel (cameo) * Mavis (cameo) * Daisy (cameo) * Rosie (mentioned) * Sir Handel (mentioned) * Benjamin (mentioned) * Arthur (mentioned) * Murdoch (mentioned) * Salty (mentioned) * Victor (mentioned) Trivia *This episode is an adaptation of the third season episode, Escape. Gallery EmilytotheRescue2.png EmilytotheRescue3.png EmilytotheRescue4.png EmilytotheRescue5.png EmilytotheRescue7.png EmilytotheRescue8.png Category:Season 6 Category:Jacobacranmer's Episodes Category:Vhs Category:DVD